bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unkai
Unkai(鞍馬 )is a Fracción of Necrid Silencioso, the Novena (9th) Espada and is partnered with Takukai. Appearance He is the shortest out of all of Necrid’s Fraccións. His outfit consists of a long, purple coat with a hood over his head. Long loose sleeves, then wearing a white mask over his face showing only his eyes. His remains of his mask, is a set of red beads around his neck. He then carries a giant scroll on his back. Personality He is a hot headed man, having a bad temper. He can go out of control at times, though Necrid calms him down. Like the others he has a great respect for Necrid and the other fraccion members. He is mostly seen with Takukai, which is the only female member of the fraccion. He shows her respect, although they have their moments. He will sometimes call her weak, because she is a woman. But when it comes to serious moments and action. They work together well and in turn they make an unstoppable pair like Hanbei and Kanbei. History Nothing much is known about his histroy, only that he and Takukai joined Necrid at the sametime. Synopsis Powers and Abilities *'Hierro'-Unkai's skin has proven to be very strong, shown from his ability to willingly block many enemies zanpakuto, though he will feel the pain. But he will not get a cut on his body. *'Cero'-He gathers green spiritual energy on the tip of his finger and fires it with tremendous firepower, which is potent enough to injure most of his opponents. Though he is the weakest member of the fraccion, his cero can be dodged at times. Resurrección Guerrero Masiva (大規模な'戦士, Meaning Massive Warrior) takes the form of the gaint scroll on his back. His release command is "Roll Out,Guerrero Masiva!" Because he is the weakest member of Necrid's Fracció, he will use his Resurrección the most. *'Resurrección': Then rolling out the scroll, a gaint cloud of black smoke comes out of the scroll. Then, once the smoke clears he appears to be three times his normal size. More musclar, with claw looking weapons warped around his arms with bandages. He then wears a gaint purple obi, with a pair of black pants. The mask will take the form of a cloth covering his eyes. He uses his other secnes to fight, such as hearing and smell. *'Resurrección Special Ability'-In this form, is able to move faster and be able to lift things that no normal man could. He uses the claw looking items on his arms the most. Using them as spears and clubs, being able to smash things. *'Enhanced Strength': In his released form, his physical strength is greatly increased, causing him to be able to jump to great heights, and allowing him to attack at a distance due to his new weapons. Quotes *''"You fool, I will show what happens when you insult me. Roll Out, Guerrero Masiva!" '' Behind the Scenes *He is the third fraccion created by Sentonara. *He is the first of Necrid's fraccion to use his Resurrección.